My Bosses Son
by I'm not Funny
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan, call her Bella which she prefers is a young twenty two year old who works as a author signed by B.S Inc publish company. She writes love stories where there is always a happy ending but will she have a happy ending with Edward Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does!**

_Life Is boring, well for me that is. I'm a twenty one year old who just moved out of her parents house. Yeah you could laugh about it but I herd that Italian guys don't move out untill their four ties. Or maybe that was made up to make loners like me to feel better. I dreamed of the day where I would finally move out, free from the curfews,the reminders and so much more. But today as i sit in my little apartment in the busy streets of Manhattan trying to start my adult hood (which was when i turned eighteen) waiting for the incredible hot guy that always walks past always three seconds after nine o clock. I tap my pen on the table laughing at the memory from yesterday. I was sitting there as usual looking,stalking another word for it when the hot guy walks past. Its like he had a feeling he was being watched or something so he turns around and meets my eyes. From here i quickly play with the capsicum which i try to hide the fact that my hand is bleeding. So he shrugs and walks to where he was heading. I quickly curse bringing back my hand to revel black prickles are all over my fingers mixed with my blood._

_Book:My personal lover_

_Chapter: One page 15._

_Author: By Isabella Marie Swan._

**My bosses Son**

**Chapter One- Jinxed**

**Bella Swan**

"Bloody laptop!" I grunt smacking it on the side causing the cup of tea I have to spill on it.

"Ugh you stupid piece of-"

"Miss Swan, I swear this is the last time we are buying you a new laptop" Mr Cullen, my boss says while shaking his blonde hair at me,

"I think Bella needs a metal laptop, which is water proof or something" Jaocb my bestfriend says while causing everyone in the office to laugh.

"Hahaha...very funny" I said glaring at Jacob from my desk. I sigh resting my head on my desk while I sag my hands down under the table. Seriously I have a bad feeling that technology and I don't mix at all. This will be the sixth lap top that has officially been damaged somehow... I was lost in my thoughts as Jacob and Angela and the rest of my friends start laughing.

"Bells doesn't just have two left feet, but two left hands as well" Jacob says causing my friends to laugh while I turned into a tomato with the blush I have.

"Back to work, everyone" Mr Cullen said while looking at all of us. This caused everyone to pretend to do something and Jacob pretending to speak on the phone.

"Jacob your phone was discnected yesterday, so I think it would be a good idea to fwt to work" Mr Cullen said again.

"Uh sorry Mr Cullen" Jacob says while himself turning red.

"Miss I'll like you to meet me in my office" Mr Cullen said while walking into his office. This caused the whole office to make the Ohhhooo sound we always did in high school if you got sent to the principle or something. I quickly stood up while everyone watched as I left and into the office.

This was my secon tim ei've been in Mr Cullen's office, the first was when he hired me and this was my second. He still had his picture of his family with him on his desk. From what I herd he adopted all of them with his wife Esme. He was pretty young to have children of my age.

"Miss Swan please sit" Mr Cullen said while gesturing to the chair infront of his long desk. I slowly sat down making sure I didn't trip on thi air like I always did.

"Don't lok scared Miss Swan, its nothing bad" He said chuckling at my nervous face. I quickly sighed relaxing my bossy posture into the chair.

"Okay you know that my daughter Alice who works in the fashion branch of my company?" He said looking at me.

"Yes" I said for him to continue.

"Well she has requested someone to work upstairs, and I thought of you" He said smiling at me.

"Me? But sir i've only been here less then a year-"

"Miss Swan this is a good opportunity you wouldn't want to reject that would you?" He said raising his left eyebrow.

"I guess your right" I said nodding. It was a quite moment between us before I spoke up.

"So is this a promotion or something?" I asked lookng at the of his family.

"Yes, it is plus you can have many laptops as you like" He said laughing a bit at my blush.

"So when do I leave, I mean move upstairs?" I ask looking at his face.

"Now" He said once again smiling at me. With that Alice Cullen who would be my new boss walked straight in looking ather.

"Great Timing, Mrs Hale" I said laughing at her expression.

"Oh I have my ways, Miss Swan" She said giving her father a kiss. I turned to see that everyone was at the door trying to look and hear what we were talking about. They quicklt turned back pretending they weren't listening. I chuckled shaking my head while being dragged out the room by a excited Alice.

"Alice slow down we have all day to spend out time dressng up" I said while she stopped dead in her tracks.

"REALLY!" She screamed her eyes getting bigger and bigger. That was Alice for you. I have known her for less then a year and we acted like we were sisters or something.

"No" I said sarcastically which caused her to glare at me.

"Where you going Swannnnn" Lauren said sluring my name while giving me daggers. Before I could even reply Alice beat me to it.

"Some where you will never be" Alice said while Jacob laughed at Lauren's priceless face.

"Alice what about my staff!" I said trying to look back at my desk.

"Ohh I git my brother to get it for you" She said shrugging.

"Brother?" I said con fussed.

"Yes my older brother Edward" She said getting frustrated at the elevator door for being really slow. I quickly hopped in after her thinking about her brother. I only seen him on photos but in flesh, no I haven't. My mind traveled to him thinking about all the gossip that came from downstairs about him. Lauren was obsessed about him...she kept pictures of him on her desk. One time i caught her talking to one of them.

My desk was nest to the window outside which you could see the harbour from. My table was three times bigger then the one I had in my old office and I even had a new falsh lap-top where my name was in the front. I quickly opened it seeing how smooth and new it was when I didn't notice a shadow was over me.

"This yours" A guy with light brown hair, you could say bronze said while putting my box in front of me.

"Ah thanks" I said not able to take my eyes from his face. He was pale like Mr Cullen but had green eyes. He quickly smiles and said

"No problem" While walking up the star-is. He was beautiful, wait more then that. That's when I new I saw Edward Cullen in flesh.

**Review on the new flash button! Tell me if I should carry on writing this story. I have no ideas so I'm just going to improvise this whole story okay? Sweet!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight was written by Stephenie Meyer**

­­

_I groaned as the sound of loud music rings through my ears. I quickly grab the pillow next to me and dump it over my ears trying to drown the loud music."Stupid nieghbours" I mutter rolling over my bed. My eyes slowly open quickly shutting them as I wince at the feeling of the sun rays hurting my eyes. I quickly groan again as i look at the time which reads 6:34 am."Who the hell would be playing music at this time?" I half shout frustrated. I was never a morning person so this attitude I had was really normal to me and my parents when I lived at home. I quickly stood up not caring at all that i was only wearing a singlet and short shorts. My hair was a hay stack and i didn't even brush my teeth. I slam my door hearing the sound its echo through the hall way as I knock three irritated knock on my neighbours door. I stood tapping my foot preparing to shout when the door opens blasting the music even louder."WHY ARE-" I began to shout when I looked closely at my neighbour for the first time to revel the hot guy that walked past my house every morning._

_Book: My Personal Lover_

_Chapter: Two, Page 23_

_Author: Isabella Marie Swan_

**My Bosses Son**

**Chapter Two- Save**

**Bella Swan**

My hands quickly flowed through the key board of my fresh new laptop as I typed my way through my story. Did I consider what this story really meant to me or was it based on? No not really, I didn't really think my stories were the next big thing like Harry Potter. It was something I enjoyed doing for a living, you could call it my job but I'll prefer it as my best friend except Alice. My eyes scanned the second chapter of My Personal Lover. My tea cup was at the far side of my desk away from any electronic device I had.

"Hay Bella" Rosalie Alice's sister in Law walked in looking stunning as always. Her blond hair floated beside her shoulder as she walked up to me. Her tall slim body was something most guys die to touch and girls die for.

"Hey Rosie" I chuckling at the nick name I gave her.

"So herd you got promoted into the Clothing line brunch" She said sitting on mt desk playing with the Kings Of Leon photos I kept together with my belongings.

"More like tricked into it" I said rolling my eyes. "I bet you and Alice planned this to torture me with all these clothes" I said moving my laptop aside.

"Spot on!" She said standing up giving me a clap. Before I could reply a deep voice bit me to it.

"What's Spot on?" Emmett said walking in the room with a teddy bear in his hand.

"Oh nothing just Bella being herself" Rosalie said running towards Emmett's big arms.

"Ah mu favourite klutz in the world" He said ruffling my hair with his free hand.

"Yeah because there is only one" Alice said laughing at the redness of my face as she walked followed by Jasper. I quickly put my hands covering my checks before I emabarrass myself more.

"Is this some "Lets go harras the klutz today" thing?" I asked glaring at all of them. This caused Emmtte to laugh while everyone looked guilty.

"I swer that Emmett luaghs at anything I say" I said causing him to laugh. And for once we all laughed at someone else not me.

"Can you guys calm it down a bit, I can hear you from upstairs" The guy with bronze hair said while walking down the stairs into the office.

"Well mind us for a having fun" Emmett shot back as the laughing mood was over.

"Well I don't usually come to work to have fun, do we?" He said looking at all of us one by one. Rosalie glared at him then grabbing Emmett by the hand and left.

"Come on Emmett lets go somewhere the lech monster doesn't live" She said stomping with a sad looking Emmett. This caused Alice to giggle stopping again while Edward shut her up with a simple death glare. Jasper shot him one back while putting a protective arm around her walking out the room.

"See you Bella" She said walking out which left us alone. I slowly turned aroung again meet with those green eyes. I could feel my checks brighten to its normal red as I blushed. He wore a blue shirt which was rolled up to his elbows and the first few buttons loosened. His hair stood up going to different directions. His face showed no emotion as we stood on the steps looking at me then turning back to leave.

"Serious" I said causing him to stop as if he herd me then continued to leave without turning back.

I continue to look after he left then back to my story.

After shutting down my lap top I packed all the papers into my hand bag throwing my empty Tea cup into the rubbish bag. Outside was getting darker as the stars were suddenly showing its self in the sky. I slowly made my way into the elevators making sure I didn't slip on the smooth shiny stone floor. The first floor showed everyone else was leaving as well as I walked out the elevator.

"See you tomroow Bells" Jacob said putting his bag over his shoulder walking out the building waving his hand towards me.

"See ya, Jacob" I said waving back. I then went to say my goodbyes to the crew before I left. The cool night breeze touched my pale skin as I walked outside. I stopped to grab my scarf wrapping it around my neck as I walked towards the train station. Walking down the main street was okay with me because it was busy where a lot of people were around but truing into western ave was a place I always felt paranoid in. I used my arms to hug myself as I became colder. I glanced around glancing at the one or two people that were around.

"Hay there young lady!" A male voice half shouted as I walked down the road. I ignored the voice walking myself faster into the street trying to make my way to the next. I breathing quicken feeling the fear I always had walking into this street activate much more.

"Aww don't run away we won't hurt you" The voice said followed by laughs behind him. I turned around to see the tall man who had dark black hair holding a beer bottle in his left hand. Behind him were others off his age obviously drunk. I quickened my step causing me to trip landing on my stomach. I knew what they wanted to do, but all I had left was my scream but it never came because a two strong arms lifted me up.

"Put me down you jerk my fathers a cop!" I said trying to get free from his hold.

"Bella its Edward" He said making me freeze completely hearing his velvet voice.

"What-"

Before I could even finish he carried me into a car shutting the door while driving of missing the guys that were calling after me. I just sat gripping the seat belt I had looking straight ahead into the window.

"You okay?" He said having trouble himself with his breathing. I slowly turned towards him seeing his pale face where his eyes brows were pushed together showing his worried expression.

"Yeah" I said while I took the scarf of my neck and placed it on my lap. He only had one response to that without even looking back at me.

"Good" He slightly slowed his driving down turning into high street.

"Where's your house" He said showing no emotion. What was wrong with him? He was worried and then two seconds later he has no emotion. So I simply copied his action with the one or two word talk.

"Hope street" I said looking out the window next to me seeing tress pass very fast. The whole drive was left with silence only when he dropped me off home. I quickly stepped out the car feeling the awkward silence between us. Was he coming out too? I questioned myself but soon realise he wasn't so I turned my back not bothering to say thanks.

"Bella" He called making me turn around seeing his face lower to meet mine from the drivers seat.

"Go through Howe st, its much safer" He said while driving off before I could reply. Was that all? No goodbye or what ever. How dare he act like this towards me. Face turned red as I stomped all the way into the small house where I stayed alone.

**Review my friends, anyway sorry late update but I was a bit too lazy and the movie comes out here in (New Zealand) in two weeks time so.....yeah okay bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't won Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!**

**-Please if you have a test you need to study don't read this, read this after! :)**

* * *

_Wait was this a dream? I was staring straight into the eyes of the guy I admired all these weeks and then to find out that he lived right next to me. He had light blue eyes which you could see what he was looking at, a clear reflection. I opened my mouth trying to get a word but then shutting it remembering I didn't bother to brush them, so I did the only thing I could do...i smiled a hello."Ah how can I help you?" He asked breaking the silence in a awkward way. I rubbed my hair once again remembering that I didn't even brush them as well. I cursed myself in my head and once again I smiled at him making him look even more confused. "Ah do you need help?" He asked looking at my face. I couldn't risk him breathing in my morning breath so I didn't speak but grunted towards him. Before he could reply a voice came in between us as a girl peeked behind his shoulder. "Who is it?" She asked turning to look at me. My face suddenly went from nervous to being sad. Who was this girl? _

_Tittle: My Personal Lover_

_Chapter : Two page 16_

_Author: Isabella Marie Swan_

**My Bosses Son**

**Chapter Three- Silence**

**BPOV**

It was the first night I dreamt of him. My body shifted and struggled to find a comfortable position to sleep at as I tossed and turn while being awake. Closing my eyes wasn't helpful as I would open them straight after I would even close them. There was no point. I turned facing the window to my right side on my bedrooom. The curtains were open showing me the stars while a full moon in the middle of December stood gleaming through my window. Edward filled my mind as I layed there not moving at all. My vision soon turned black as I felt my eyes lids close loosing my sight for that night.

He was standing their with his clothes he wore at work. His hair even messed up then he looked. His eyes looked straight into mine with the same sense of green he had, but there was something that seemed right. He walked slowly towards me taking a steady pace as I found myself getting near. Behind him was a open window just like the one in my bedroom. I felt my body sigh as he was right in front of me. His face showed no emotion as he gently raised his left hand.

"Edward?" I said causing him to look at me.

"Yes Bella?" He said filling his Velvet voice into my ears. I could feel the blush on my checks as if this was real. Edward saying my name even makes me blush. I looked straight into his eyes before answering him.

"What are you?" I asked mealy a whisper. His face came closer and closer as I looked into his lips moving closer. Our hands were griping each before we even noticed. Our lips moved closer as I shut my eyes...

_BANG!_

The sound of the window made me spring from my bed as I looked around finding him. I soon relaxed knowing it was just a dream all along. It felt so real that it could be real. I looked at the window slightly open still showing the dark sky and the glowing moon. I gently shut the window looking outside to see head lights at the end of the road.

"That's weird, I thought the window was closed" I murmured to myself as I went back to sleep, but this tine it was just black.

..............

"Morning Jacob" I said walking past Jacob who was busy playing solitaire on his computer not doing his work. I shook my head because he was the only one that complained about his pay rise, but looking at what he does I think I know the answer. I tapped my foot as I waited for the elevator doors to open. The button turned a highlight pink as I pressed it in.

"4..3...2" I counted following the numbers as the doors opened revealing Edward leaning against the wall with folded arms. I stepped not looking at the floor causing the end bit of my heal to get stuck in between the gap in the elevator.

"Ah dam it" I said trying to get my foot out. Once again the cool hands reached for my heals gently taking the shoes in his hands making sure he didn't touch my skin. My face turned red as he gave me the shoe while I took the other one from my other foot.

"Thanks" I said breaking the awkward silence between us.

"No problem" He once again as the elevator doors shut closed locking us in. The sound of the the elevator accelerating to full speed was the only thing apart from our breathing that we could hear. His arms went back to being crossed against his chest while leaning on the wall. I turned my head back but still looking at him through the corner of my eye. My fingers tapped on the shoe as I waited for the numbers to go up slowly. He slightly moved taking a step closer towards me as I shifted getting really uncomfortable. I couldn't take this anymore so I quickly looked at him seeing the green eyes I saw. His face was looking back at mine which caused me to blush. I jumped hearing the sound of the door opening causing a quite chuckle coming from Edward. I quickly walked out not looking back knowin that his eyes were pering though my every move out the elevator.

"BELLA!" Alice's angry voice made me turn towards her seeing her face clearly angry and hurt. She moved forward looking like she couldn't breath properly.

"How could you?" She said looking like she was really hurt. I looked at her face making me confuse about why she was so upset.

"Alice, I don't know what your talking about?" I said scratching my head in confusion.

"Don't act like you don't know, I'm really hurt" She said looking like she could cry. I slowly moved towards her to comfort her small figure while a worried looking Jasper rushed through the doors.

"Alice honey I think-" Jasper said while Alice cut him off.

"Bella how could you?" She said shaking her head looking at me. Now I was scared and upset. I didn't know what she was angry about it must be something really important. M face once again turning red.

"Alice seriously I don't know what your talking about?" I said taking a step towards them. She sighed looking at me before speaking.

"Look at those heals, their ruined and your not wearing then..what a waste" She said while Jasper rolling his eyes was rubbing her back. Knowing Alice she looked after her clothes and accessories like a pet or even her children. I slowly put them on turning Alice's angry face into the opposite. I slowly made my way towards my desk sitting down. My lap top sat their screaming for me to log on. I sighed at everything that happened and its not half the day yet. What I was freaked about was that Edward was just through the steps, a level up. I sighed again as I typed, once again.

**Review pretty please?**

**Questions**

**Do you guys want the My Personal Lover story at the start always, or do you guys even read it....... It sort of two different stories in one but Bella is writing the story of the unknown character. What you guys think? At the moment the Cullen's are Vampires, do you still want that or Human is better..which?.**

**God bless :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!**

**-Credits to everyone that reviews. Thank you all.**

_I stood their looking like a complete idiot being glared by his girlfriend. "Do-you-speak-English?" She said speaking slowly like I couldn't understand. I didn't want to risk either of them smelling the morning breath I had, so for my sake I shook my head pretending i didn't understand. "Ah Clare i think you scaring her" The hot guy said trying to pull her aside. "What is your name?" He said looking at me with his soft i could say anything the blonder girl pushed him away back staring at me. "Look, take this" She said placing a ten dollar bill in my hands before slamming the door in my face.I was too stunned to even move as i looked at the ten dollar bill she had give me. Even though my clothes were not appropriate to walk around doesn't mean I'm a homeless person._

"_I can still hear the music" I said while turning back and into my apartment door._

_Tittle: My Personal Lover_

_Chapter: Two, page 17_

_Author: Isabella Marie Swan_

**My Bosses Son**

**Chapter four - Experiment**

**Bella Swan**

"Ugh!" I grunted as I sat there not coming up with any ideas I could possibly use.

"Wow, whats the matter Isabella?" Alice said poking her head through her office door. Her face didn't match her words as the smirk she had played across her then giggled at the rhyme she just made up causing me to roll my eyes at her.

"Everything is" I said hitting my head on the clear tan desk . "Ow" I said rubbing the soft forehead that was still soft after twenty one years of damage.

"Yeah guess so,anyway i know how to solve your problem" She said winking at me with her left eye.

"Alice did you just wink at me?" I asked shocked.

"No Bella, my eyes just winked by itself" She said being sarcastic while rolling her eyes. "Well, like I was saying...I know how to solve your problem" She once again said but walking into the main office in front of my this my eyebrows pulled itself up giving her a look to carry on.

"You need to experiment, don't expect to sit there and ideaswill flash into your little head, no you need to find and pin point them into there place...which in that lap top of yours" She said not even taking a breath as she spoke. I sighed at her advice leaning deeper into the chair as I continued to look at her. I had a feeling that her advice had a double meaning to it, but knowing Alice she wouldn't bother to tell me what she could have meant. So there was only one thing to do,yeah experiment. I sighed getting up from the seat i have been sitting on to find that it was pretty warm.

"Where you going?" Alice asked as I made sure I put on the heals before she might see me without them.

"Well Alice, since my story has to do with stalking a guy, i decided to interview everyone i know or i can about their love life" I said looking up at her surprised face. "Why so surprised?" I said grabbing my hand bag while she walked at and sat on my desk.

"Well I thought you would...like date a dozen guys and you could put your experiment on your book" She said like it was the obvious thing for me to know. I shook my head at her idea laughing at her face.

"Alice, how am I going to dump them afterwards" I sad raising my eyebrows for her to answer.

"Well, you don't have to-"

"Alice I'm not going to date twelve guys one time, besides i'm too busy at the moment to even consider myself single" I said holding a hand for her to stop her protest. Alice then sighed knowing how stubborn I was making her way back into her office while I prepared myself for a interview.

----

For the past two hours I had managed to interview most of the people from the First floor, laughing as I thought back to the memory of Ben and Angela's interview.

"_So Angela how did you guys meet?" I said playing with the red pen I kept in my hand while the other was occupied with a note pad I had._

"_In a strip club" She said as they both laughed at my shocked face. "Joking, we actually meet at our local bakery, you know the one on Queen St" Angela said while Ben who was not even paying attention but too busy playing with Angela's long silky black hair._

I continued to walk down the corridor as I switched into another interview I had, this time with Jacob.

"_So Jacob, you have a girlfriend?" I asked while he bounced his base ball against the wall._

"_Nope" He said now twirling his chair around._

"_Why do you think so?" I asked causing him to suddenly stop facing me with a face I wanted to laugh at._

"_Why?Why? Do you know why? Bella? Huh? Well let me tell you something I'm single because girls like...Lauren get in the way" He said throwing the ball a bit too hard causing it to actually hit Lauren on the head making her fall of her chair._

I laughed at remembering that interview and what happened after. This caused people to give me sorry looks as I walked past them laughing to myself. I continued to pace down the hall way remembered Emmett's and Rosalie's.

"_Emmett can you stop kissing Rosalie and look at me?" I asked trying to sound patient. I continued to look at the two love birds having a go at each other. _

"_GUYS!" I shouted hoping that it would get their attention but it looked like I couldn't get into them as they were already on the floor._

I shook my head as I was brought back into the present time realizing I didn't get any say from that interview. The last interview I had was with Alice and Jasper who seemed like they were going to get married again as I asked away my questions.

"_What is one word you would describe your relationship?" I asked looking at their entwined hands while smiling at each other._

"_Trust" They both said together. I quickly dropped noted on the note book I had a I studied their body posture._

"_Great, you guys seem close why do you think so?" I asked as they continued to look at each other still smiling which I found pretty scary._

"_Well, I think we are more then close" Jasper said causing Alice to hit him missing the inside joke they were sharing._

"_I love Jasper and I think we are close because we need each other and nothing else" She said not even moving her eyes away but to blink only. I once again dotted down notes quickly making my way out as they continued to stare at each other with goo-go eyes._

I suddenly stopped and looked at the last office I needed to interview. I sighed realizing the name clearly labelled. **Mr.E CULLEN**. I took another step forward reaching for the door with my shaky hands. I suddenly stopped smacking my head for not knocking. I knocked three times before I grabbed the handle. The room was different then the whole building. It was styled a very different you thought it was part of a different building. Old records and Cd cases filled the shelves in the room. I blushed as I looked at the tall figure sitting on his big brown seat. His face perfect like always held mine as his eyes looked into mine.

"Yes Bella?" He said looking up from his desk towards me. His velvet voice ringing through my ears as i prepared my questions.

**Review please?**

**Okay i have read the reviews and most of yous want it to be a human story.(Sorry vamp lovers but most of them were human voters). I now the chapters a bit short...yeah i try to improve on that. anyway thank you for your reviews hope you-guys push the number up much more as i will continue to update as fast as i can. Again i know this chapter didn't even have one paragraph on Edward but next is full of it.**

**God bless you all**

**luv**

** I'm not Funny (no really, I'm not)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does!**

**-I'm back, I apologize for being so late but if i haven't told you guys yet last Wednesday was the last day of my final exams before i go on a two month holiday...and i took a rest from the computer. Sorry i didn't warn you guys before but it was a last minute choice and i re-wrote this chapter twice making it perfect.**

_Its been three days since finding out who my neighbour was and his female friend. Ever since then i haven't checked that he even walked passed once,in those three long days that have passed. Could i last any longer? another day not seeing him walk past at the same time? or was this a too good addiction?. I sat there looking at the perfect round clock placed at the top of my fridge as it read ten to nine. I had ten minutes and three seconds to make a choice to carry on with what i always did or move on. It was a easy choice, no pressure but it did depend on my future life or did it?I slowly walked towards the curtains to see red and blue flash lights._

_Tittle: My Personal Lover_

_Chapter: 3 page 27_

_Author: Isabella Marie Swan_

**My Bosses Son**

**Chapter Five - Unexpected**

**Bella Swan**

I sighed taking in a deep breath as i made my way towards the man with sparkling green eyes.

"So Bella, what brings you here?" He asked while gesturing his hand towards the chairs in front of me to sit down. I slowly sat making sure i didn't accidentaly fall down and humiliate myself in front of this man. I looked at him and the way he looked do professional and serious about his job before i spoke.

"Well, er..Mr Cullen see i am writting a new book and need some ideas about it" I said while he nodded while i spoke.

"How may i help you?" He asked putting his black pen gently on his desk still making eye contact with me. I once again took another breath feeling like i had lost all oxygen after the first one i did about ten seconds ago.

"I need to interview you on a personal relationship experince or your thoughts on it, is that okay?" I asked taking my note book out and placing it on my lap. Edward raised both his eyebrows surprised about what i just asked.

"Sure" He said leaning back on to his chair.

"In a relationship what's important to you?" I asked crossing my leg over my other. Edward paused before he answered straight away.

"The other person" He simply not breaking eye contact. I nodded and dropped down notes before i asked my next question.

"Okay, lets say you liked someone but thing was that they don't you, how would you make them see you?'I asked looking at his face,his features was what you could call model-like. His hair seemed to be messed up all the time. His shirt opened at the top with his rolled up selves.

"What's the point in liking someone who doesn't know you, maybe liking someone who can see" He said quoting my sentence. I argued if i should really answer his question.

"Isn't there a point to everything, Mr Cullen" I said looking deep into the eyes reflecting back at me.

"Yeah i guess so, but i wouldn't watse my time with someome who doesn't notice me" He said waving his hand like he was determined to stick with his answer only. I sighed knowing that if i argued we wouldn't go anywhere with this interview.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" I asked. Why did i feel i like i didn't want to know the answer but had to at the same time. I looked, but i couldn't look at his eyes because i'll know the answer if i dared look at them.

"Yes, i do" He said grabbing his pen to play with. From those three words i knew he was off limits, and was taken. I quitely noted down notes just to distract myself from a reaction i could give seeing that he wasn't single but loved someone. I looked up meeting his gaze again before i replied.

"Ah i think that's about it" I said as we both stood up while the awkward silence still floated around us.

"Good luck on your book" He said opening the door. I smiled and gave him the most confident look i had as i walked out.

"Oh and Bella?" He said causing me to turn around like i did yesterday with a hopefull look.

"Yes?" I said

"Call me Edward, Mr Cullen sounds like I'm your boss" He said chuckling at my blush.

"Well you are my Bosses son" I said while he laughed closing the door as he walked in. I continued to stare at the door taking in all what just happened wit the interview. Him having a girlfriend me not, him only liking people that notice him, me not. Wow were opposite maybe not even into the same stuff. I shook my head getting the thought of us being together out of my head as i went back to my office down star is.

"Bella!" Alice shouted from my desk as i walked in taking of my shoes and sitting myself on the desk.

"Yes Alice" I said laughing at her jumpy figure on the chair as i sat down.

"How was you interview with my brother?" She asked clapping her hands.

"It went well..ah...he was good" I said nodding my head for her to understand. She looked at me raising her eyebrows then smirked causing me to look scared.

"You like him don't you?" She said poking me on the arm.

"What? are you serious Alice,....i don't ..like him" I said feeling the red moving up my face as i spoke every word. Knowing Alice she can read through the blush i had. So it was a waste of even denying it.

"Yeah..i _liked_him" I said exaggerating the word liked.

"Ha!, i knew it!" She said pointing her finger at me while getting up from my chair. "I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM-" She shouted while i jumped and covered her mouth with my hand.

"Shhhhh, Alice someones going to hear you with all this screaming!" I hissed looking towards the stairs that lead to Edward's office.

"I did like him, but since he already as a girlfriend...." I said ignoring Alice's stare. I slowly sat sighing through the process pretending to look through my notes.

"Bella?" Alice said while sitting down on the table infront of me.

"Yes Alice" I said flipping through the pages.

"Look at me Bella" She said grabbing my note book from my hands and putting them firmly on my desk. I glanced at Alice to see that she didn't expect her brother to have a girlfriend by the look of her reaction.

"Are you okay with him you know...." She said looking at me worried that i was hurt over it.

"Alice, i don't even know your brother...of course I'm fine its just means there are other guys" I said shrugging. Alice looked at me before getting up tp leave.

"Sure you are Bella" She said before shutting her door of her office.

********

Being afraid walking alone towards the train station in Queen St soon dies out after from this sky was getting darker as I made my way down town through the streets I was always familiar with. The train station was busy like it was after work hours where people went home to their loved ones and families. I sighed for the hundreath time as I payed for my ticket. The sound I learned while interviewing my co-workers caught my attention as I turned around toward the benches near the entry as I saw Edward and a blond haired women laughing. Edward had his hands wrapped around her waist while her hand was linked around his arm.

"Miss?, Miss!" An old lady eagerly patted my back to move it.

"Ah sorry" I said while blushing as always. I turned around to be meet by Edwards green eyes while his head was on her shoulder as they hugged. I quickly turned around embarrassed being caught seen looking at them. Why did it bother me that another women was in his arms. Was it because I wanted to be where she is now? I sat as far a way from where he could see while leaned my head on the colour less window. This was one of the moments I wanted to be at home the most, where I felt safe, safe from the outside world and its complication. I quickly turned the lights on not bothering to take my jacket and heals of as I throwed myself on the couch.

"Well Hello there" A voice said making me jump causing me to fall from my chair. Being the daughter of a piloce officer I went with my family instinct as I grabbed the cook book and threw it towards the person that was in my house.

"Bella, you nearly broke my shoe!" Alice shouted as she steeped away from the curtains.

"Alice..how did you get in?" I asked looking around to see any broken glass. This caused Alice to give me a evil grin while she sat on the kitcthen table grabbing a red apple.

"Well your bathroom window was open" She said bitting the apple. I laughed as I thought about what would have happened if she put her foot on the wrong area.

"You didn't land inside the toilet bowl, now did you?" I asked causing her to throw the apple at me.

"Oh no you didn't do that" I said while chasing her around the building. I laughed as we both turned seeing head lights drive past through the deck windows.

"Wierd" Alice said raisig a eyebrow.

"Alice that's normal, cars drive past my house every day" I said stuffing the green graped in her mouth.

**Review, hope you guys aren't mad....you can growl me if you want. Tell me your thoughts and all...where the story is leading towards. Oh and I have officially sold my second story (No matter how close I am) To Freekie Booky. Why? I don't like writing depressed stories but all the ideas are mine just her own words.**

**God Bless.**

**Luv **

**I'm Not Funny.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer does!**

**- Sorry for the crappy ending last chapter (You know who you are), now read.**

_

* * *

_

_What i saw outside the window wasn't what i always saw. Was this real, actually happening to me? Clare's screams were the only one i could hear ignoring all the people curious to see. The body being covered with the white sheet. I didn't want to think it was him. But what caught my attention was the glimpse i could get of the black silky hair i always admired. It was his. My vision was blurry as made my way out the apartment towards the crowed outside the crossing area, that was too familiar."Please move back, this is restricted area" The cop said using his hands towards the curious people. I slowly pulled the yellow urgent tape over my head making my way closer towards the scene ignoring the tug i could feel on my arms. The blue and red color filled the area showing a warning that something bad has happened. This was more then bad. The person on the floor covered over with white was the person i just talked to this week, the person i saw everyday and who i admired. Cool hot tears made its way down my face ignoring how i looked kneeling down over this persons head, i still had a chance to find out who it was. I gently touched the cloth as soon a cool hand snapped my hands away. "What do you think your doing?" A tall man with green eyes with a smooth pale face hissed at face softened seeing what i was really doing as the tears slowly continued to pour. Hes eyes green staring back at mine. Who was he?_

_Tittle: My Personal Lover_

_Chapter: Three, page 28_

_Author: Isabella Marie Swan_

**Chapter six - New**

**Bella Swan**

"Rosalie!" Alice shouted seeing Alice walking through the door. We both laughed seeing Alice's little figure jumping towards Rosalie as she walked in the door.

"What? how... did you know i was here?" Alice asked dragging her towards the couch which was full with pillows and blankets since Alice thought it would be nice to pretend to be teenagers again.

"Jasper told me" She said shrugging eying the popcorn out on the coffee table. "I was like driving around the block looking for Bella's house when i noticed that this house didn't have any car at all so i figured it was this house" She said causing me to blush while both of them laughed aloud.

"Aw thanks Rosalie,i wasn't offended" I said being sarcastic while looking hurt.

" No prop" She said giggling as i threw her the pillow next to me.

"So is there a special reason we are having a sleep over party slash girl time- make over?" Rosalie said looking at both of us one by one.

"Whoa, Rosalie is that one word or a essay?" I said terrified about the words she just said, anything including make over was off limits with me. I frowned thinking about being off limits as i found interest with the wooden floor. I looked up seeing Rosalie and Alice having a private conversation with their eyes, which i find pretty impossible to even understand how it works.

"Okay Bella, we'll go easy n you 'k?" Rosalie said a we made our way into our bathroom.

"What so we're going to a nightclub or something?" asked being sarcastic for the second tonight.

"Yep, guessed it" Alice said patting my back as i sat down on the small stall.

*******

The makeover took about an hour since both Rosalie and Alice both had their hands busy. I sat there not bothering to move at all, not even protesting about the amount of stuff being put on my face. Did it bother me i might look like a clown with all the make-up being put on face? Nope its not like there's someone i have my eye on. Now I'm sitting on my bed while Alice and Rosalie are off finding me 'the perfect dress' quoting from them. I was lost in my thoughts when a had waved in front of my face.

"Hello?" Rosalie said while looking worried i didn't react at all.

"Ah sorry.. i was just thinking" I said blushing. I turned around to see what dress they had brought for me. It was black with deep curve at the back while a v cut at the front. The length of the dress was about the height of my knees. I looked at Alice and then to Rosalie before i reacted like i haven't done before in my life.

"Oh My...I LOVE IT!" I screamed while jumping up and giving both of them a hug. Seriously I was but I didn't expect myself to react like this. I looked up seeing Rosalie and Alice exchanging weird glances while turning back at me.

"Ah Bella?, are you OK?" Alice said looking at my face more carefully if it was or not.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" I said giving them a smile while I took he dress to put in on.

**Alice Hale**

"That was weird" I said while we both stared at Bella walking into her bathroom putting on her dress.

"Yeah, shes more...like us now" Rosalie said nodding.

"You mean, into make-overs?" I said now looking at Rosalie.

"Yeah, that's what I mean" Rosalie sighed while we turned towards each other.

"Well I guess it means more make overs!" She screamed clapping her hands where I obviously joined in.

"Guys I'm coming out!" Bella screamed. We both waited for Bella to finally come out while sitting in her bed.

The door opened to revel...

**Mike Newton**

I sighed taking of my shoes from my feet while walking into my apartment in Auckland.

"Mike!" I sighed turning to see my room-mate James dressed with dark black jeans and a white shirt on.

"You going to a wedding or something?" I asked throwing myself on the couch in front of the television.

"Bad day at work huh?" He asked laughing at the sudden mood I just had walking into our apartment.

"Yeah you can say that" I said sighing again making him shake his head.

"Look why don't you come clubbing with me, take your mind out all the stress in there" He said patting my head which I quickly slapped off.

"You know sometimes I wonder to myself if your really gay" I said which caused him to laugh even harder.

"Sorry not into blonds" He said making a sad face at me."So is your foul mood a yes?" He asked looking serious into my face. What could possibly happen in a night-club nothing much. I continued looking at his pleading eyes before I gave him my answer.

"Sure" I said which he gave me a smirk that really made me think if he was really gay.

"Don't look at me that way, I have a girlfriend" He said punching me on the arm...and let me tell you, it hurt like hell. so he wasn't gay i thought to myself.

*******

The night club stood on high street. It was obvious where it was because it was the most crowded place except the food bar at the end of the street itself. James had Victoria with him while i walked alone with my hands in my pocket. I didn't notice where i was going when i bumped into something.

"Ah watch where your going" A guy about my age with spiky bronze hair and green eyes said looking at me. Next to him was a blond girl, you could say she was pretty but i seen better. I turned to this man before i answered.

"I was, guess you weren't" I said looking at his lady friend who was glaring at me i could swear her eyes were closed. This man was about to answer when his women dragged him away.

"Loser" I said as they made their way inside. I slowly fixed my shirt while moving inside myself. The lights where flashing like any other night club i have been in but this one was the biggest. I glanced at James and Victoria who were too busy on each others faces to even notice me so i made my way into the small bar on the side.

"Water, please?" I asked putting a ten dollar please.

"Make it two?" I sweet voice said as i turned around to see who it was. I was meet with a young girl who had brown eyes and her went with it.

The bar tender looked at us like we were crazy asking for water so i answered for him.

"Driving while being sober is better" I said causing the girl next to me to giggle. I smiled at her causing a faint red blush to appear on her checks.

"Yeah same here" She said while sitting down on the stall next to me. Her dress was something i couldn't look away from. Her body tightly fitted through it showing the true outline of her figure.

"Bella" She said putting a hand out to shake mine.

"Mike" I said taking in her hand, surprised by the warmth looking at the amount of clothes she was wearing, Looking at her you wouldn't think of her as a lady of the night because she had a innocent look in her eyes that told you she wasn't a slut no matter how many clothes she wore.

"Well its nice to finally meet a sober person around" She said grabbing the water the bartender gave us.

"Well you don't see much around here, don't you?" I sad agreeing with her. Again hearing her

laugh was something quite enjoyable quickly scanned the room looking for the lover birds James and Victoria when i saw the guy with bronze hair obviously glaring from where he was. I grunted flexing my jaw as i glared back. What was his problem it looked like i took something from him.

"What is it?" Bella asked looking where i was but not finding anything.

"Ah nothing, i was just looking for my friends....do you want to dance?" I asked hoping out my seat and offering my hand. Again like i thought it would happen, she once again giggled while we made our way towards the dance floor.

**I could have done more but I thought this was a good ending even though Edward isn't on much. Do you guys agree where the My Personal Lover is heading to? It is part of the story to anyone that hasn't read it. Okay guys I'll let you guys review it and tell me what you think. Sweet? Cool...now you should review.**

**God Bless**

**Luv**

**I'm Not Funny :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own it Stephenie Meyer does!**

_The tears were non-stop as i looked up towards the man with green eyes. I slowly turned around to the figure lying at the bottom while i tuned out the loud crying of the blond girl that lived with him. I don't know how long i stared at the body covered by the white sheet when i felt the cool hands lift me up to face was no words spoken, but we only communicated by the way we moved. He knew by the look of my face and the way i walked how i felt at the continued to sit there hearing the silence."You oKay?" He asked, but i couldn't tell if he was talking to me because his eyes were at the big crowd near the police cars. I continued to look at him as he turned towards me."No,not really" I said not even bothering to deny anything at all. He looked carefully at my face before the sides of his lips slowly inched up looking like he was grinning for a second before it went back."Chief,the head of state wants to see you!" A short man who had a black police uniform said running towards slowly nodded towards him then turning back towards to me. He continued to sit there before getting up."Here take this, it will get you through the tapes" He said pointing towards the restricted sign area. I quietly nodded before he turned. I looked down to see the yellow pass he gave me which read.__** RA ID pass **__in bold. I snapped my head back up looking for him but he was already gone._

_Tittle: My Personal Lover_

_Chapter 3 pg 29_

_Author: Isabella Marie Swan_

**My Bosses Son**

**Chapter Seven - Deal**

**Bella Swan**

"How come you look nervous?" Mikes voice was right beside my ear as the music started to slow itself down. My hands gripped around Mikes arms if i was going to die any minute.

"I seriously don't know how to dance" I said looking away from his eyes. This caused him to laugh while shaking his head.

"Why-are-you-laughing?" I said through my teeth as my temper caught the better of me. How could he laugh after i just confessed that i couldn't dance at all. If i knew that he would react this way i wouldn't tell him at all. Mike soon stopped laughing after seeing my red face before he spoke.

"I can't dance either, Bella" He said looking at me with a serious face. Was he for real?

"Then why the hell did you ask me to dance?" I asked confused.

"Well i was-scratching his head-hoping you would know..how to dance I mean"He said looking away clearly embarrassed now it was my turn to burst out laughing, well seeing that we both couldn't dance we both got weird glances from couples dancing hearing us laugh out-aloud.

"I think its safer to go back to the bar" I said as our laughing died down.

"Another drink of water?" The same bar-tender asked while looking at us sit down.

"Ah no thanks" We both said which we both giggled at.

"Wait did you just giggle, Mike?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"I guess i did" He said once again causing us to laugh.

"You know what i think we're drunk on water" Mike said as we both relaxed ourselves on the stalls.

"So Mike, how did you end up coming to this night-club?" I said looking into his eyes.

"Well i got fired at work today, and my friend thought it would cool my head a bit if i came here" He said suddenly the topic getting serious.

"You got fired?" I asked surprised

"Yeah" He sighed.

"What about you?" He asked raising one eyebrow while rubbing his hair.

"Well its actually my friends idea, just like you- i said nodding towards him- but its not for me to cool of from work. Its more like a distraction for me" I said looking staright into his curious eyes.

"Distraction from what?" He asked raising his left eyebrow.

"My Bosses son" I simply said ignoring the fact that i have been honest throughout my time with Mike. I didn't even know him and i was being honest this whole time. What amazes me was that i didn't hesitate around him like other came out naturally.

"Whoa, someones got-it-bad" He said shaking his head.

"Ah-a i haven't completely fallen in love with him, so its not that bad as it sounds" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Sure, it isn't" He said in a sarcastic way. With that i glared at him

"What i can prove to you!" I said smacking him on the arm.

"How are you-rubbing his arm-going to do that?" He said examining his arm.

"That was just a statement its not like..

"How about we make a deal, you get me a job at your work and i'll help you with your bosses son" He said Extending his hand towards mine.

I took in a deep breath before i shook his hand. Could I trust this guy?He seems decent enough that i could get him a that i shook his hand knowing things will change from here.

"Deal" I said gripping his hand into mine.

**Alice Hale**

The cool lips I was never going to get used to made its way up my neck finally placing a kiss on my lips. Jasper's hands were tangled with mine as we stood endorced in each others presence ignoring the music .

"I love you" He wispered as we started to move together with the music.

"Of course you do, that's why I married you" I said smiling at him as we both continued to stare at each other.

Without noticing it the music had stopped and my phone buzzed.

_Rosalie: Alice me and Emmett are going home, tell Bella I said godnite 'kay?_

_Alice:Jezz didn't you guys already have sex at work!_

_Rosalie:Shut-up two is better then one, hav to go k bye_

_Luv rose :p_

I sighed shaking my head while snapping my phone shut.

"What is it?" Jasper said rubbing my shoulders.

"Rose and Em ar going home" I said looking at Jasper's eyes rolling as soon I said the word home.

"Didn't they just had it at work?" Jasper asked raising his eyebrow's.

"That's what I said" I said shaking my head before kissing Jasper passionately. This caused Jasper to moan as I stopped before it could continue.

"Where you going now?" He asked knowing what I was doing.

"How do you know?" I asked looking upwards, towards his face.

"Well I know the difference between a goodbye kiss and a stay kiss" He said crossing his arms.

"Jasper I need to take Bella home okay, and I need to talk to her about something" I said touching his worried face.

"Is Bella Okay?" Hr asked now unfolding his rams.

"I think so, that's why I need to talk to her" I said placing another kiss on Jasper lips.

"Okay I'll see you later Kay?" He said Before we parted.

There she was sitting on the bar stall laughing talking to a guy with rich blond both looked like they were having fun, obviously drunk.

"Bella?" I said while walking towards both of them.

She turned around hearing the sound of my voice.

"Oh Alice, you okay?" She asked looking worried as I looked at the guy next to her and then back to her.

"Yeah, I was just going to say if you wanted to go now" I said sounding a bit awkward.

"Oh, yeah look Mike I'll talk to you later oKay?" She said while giving him a piece of paper. We both walked out of the club with my hand over her shoulder which was up to my check, that's how short I am. I glanced back where the guy named mike sat before walking out of the door. He still sat there looking at us leave before leaving himself.

**Bella Swan**

As we drove home Alice offered to stay seeing that I needed more girl time but io told her that I was fine staying alone and I really wanted to sleep. I then said my goodbye while she murmured something being stubborn before walking out.

My eyes closed as I covered myself deeper into my comfortable bed. My eyes soon began to shut, shutting out the bright light from the moon. Soon it was black _again_, as i slept into another dream.

This time it wasn't in my room, but in a room that look far to similar with my office at work. The walls were a clear white with the same large window on the otherside of the room. My laptop neatly sitting on my brown desk with it closed. This felt too real to even be a dream as i continued to stare around. I jumped when i felt something was on by back. The person chuckled at the way i reacted. Behind me was a smiling Edward wearing this time a white shirt and black trousers. It looked like he was going to a formal occasion with the clothes he was wearing. He slowly walked up taking his pace really slowly while the glint of his laughter still played around his eyes.

"Bella?" He said in a small gentle voice i haven't herd him use before. The closer he was the more i could feel my hand shake.

"Yes Edward?" I said feeling the blush coming up. Without noticing it we were close, both our chest were touching. I could feel the warmth like it was real and he was alive, both of us. Our heads slowly slanted his lips were closer to mine while my eyes closed preparing myself for the encounter. I waited for his lips to crash into mine as everything went black.

_BEPP BEPP BEEP!_

My body pulled itself up as I jumped hearing the sound of the alarm clock waking me up as usual. I dressed myself with skirt and a button up top then grabbing a cup of tea before I left for the train station.

"Bella!" I turned around hearing a male voice as I walked inside the building. I turned around seeing a excited Mike dressed with much more formal clothes compared to yesterday.

"Jez.. that desperate" I said rolling my eyes with that we walked into the elevator.

"Well I do want a Job" Mike said while putting his hand over my shoulder. We both laughed about yesterday while waiting for the elevator door to open.

"So what does this guy look like?" Mike asked laughing at the blush that appeared.

"Green eyes with messy bronze hair" I said looking at the numbers on the elevator.

"Ohhhh can't wait to meet him then" He said laughing as the door opened. There standing in front of us was Edward wearing a light blue vest with a white shirt underneath. Beside him was the blond hair women. This was really awkward. We both stood there opened mouth not moving in.

"Ah are you guys hopping in or what?" The blond lady asked looking at our faces.

"Of course we are that's why we are standing here" Mike said snapping at the blond girl. I was too busy staring at Edward while he was glaring at Mike.

I grabbed Mikes arms pulling him in while standing on the opposiet side away from Edward. From here I knew that this one minute ride was going to feel like forever with four of us together.

**Review please.**

**I apologize for not updating ever since forever and not even posting a authors note. If you were waiting for one, I don't post authors notes because I don't like them. I wrote this chapter about four weeks ago but never really got the chance to finish it. So yesterday I deleted everything because it was really boring and just finished this off. Another reason why I didn't get to update any story was that my grandfather past last two weeks ago and mostly spent time at my grandmothers house. I'm really sorry I didn't update so I wrote this chapter in one whole day-its a bit rushed-and improvised the whole thing.**

**Luv I'm Not Funny**

**PS Forgive mehhh!**

**Love to hear your thoughts. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!**

_I don't know how many days has it been since the main road was closed to any cars to go past but only pedestrian crossing only was surprised me was that my mind wasn't on the person I thought it would be but someone else completely different-who was more of a stranger to me then my personal lover had once I used the RA pass he gave me to use. Outside my window was something I could watch for the view it gave of manhatan but now just filled with the Yellow tapes of pure disaster.I sighed seeing how ridiculous I have acted towards the death of a man I didn't know let alone really loved. I was to selfish mourning my own losses not to consider the blond haired girl who was with him. I looked down at the bright yellow pass the unknown man gave to me to use. Would I see him again,thank him for what he had done?Explain myself to him the I acted. I once again sighed deciding what was best in this brow coat slid on top of my shoulders giving comfort as I walked out the door, hoping to see the particular green eyes._

_Tittle: My Personal Lover_

_Chapter:3 Pg 38_

_Author: Isabella Marie Swan_

**Chapter Eight- Communication**

**Bella Swan**

I swallowed feeling the tense stance Mike was feeling as we all stood, once again surrounded my a awkward then turned towards me nodding his head towards Edward. It took me a minute to understand what he was trying to communicate with his head. I blushed knowing that he knew Edward was my bosses son. I quickly nodded causing Mike to quickly glance at Edward one last time before turning towards me, then rolling his eyes. I frowned at him to what was his problem while he groaned as if Edward was the little communicating was int erupted by Edward who was giving up a con fussed problem.

"Ah is there a problem?" He asked looking at me only while Mike glared towards him.

"I don't think they can speak" Blond said giving us both disgusted looks before we could even answer for our selves.

Having feeling Mike had a reply to this I pinched Mike on the arm causing him to jump while glaring at him. I quickly shook my head trying to shut him up. Blond not liking no reaction we gave her snapped her head away from us like a little girl who just got grounded. What a spoiled brat, I thought to myself while looking at her. Mike tensing again as the awkward silence once again covered our hearing as we waited for our destination. Mike slowly put his arms around my shoulder like a young school boy and his girlfriend watching a movie, well he continued to glare at Edward. Was it just me or did they know each other somewhere since its so obvious that they hate each other so all stared at the re light silently forcing it to break the silence. As if it was making it faster...The red light suddenly stopped at the level of my old office.

"Come on lets go" I sighed dragging Mike towards Carslise Cullens Office.

"Ohh it can speak" Blond said nudging Edward on the arm. I about had enough of her rude comments causing me to look at Mike.

"Shut-up you cheap tart" I said in a manly voice as we continued pretending not to hear her voice. We both turned around looking getting a quick glimpse of her opened mouth before the door closed. We both laughed while making our way towards the main Office.

After having a brife talk with Carlise Cullen about Mike, he agreed to intervie him then seeing if he was up for the job. I then said godbye to both guys before making my way towards my own little office. I stopped at the elevator then shaking my head...obviously having enough of elevators for the day.

.......

"Hay Bella!" Rosalie's voice sand while walking in the office with a few papers in her hands.

"Yes Rosalie, how may I help you?" I said typing on my lap-top not looking at her.

"Oh just wanted to say hi" She said looking her nails while stopping at one particular one while pouting.

"Let me guess you want me to write a article for your magazine?" I guessed deleting the line I just typed noticing that I typed what I was saying to Rosalie.

"Yeah how'd you guess?" She asked looking more confussed then surprised

I stopped typing quickly putting the screen half way down before speaking to Rosalie.

"Ah your holding those papers backwards, and I can read them from here" I said laughing at her guttered expression.

"Ugh Dam it" She said while sighing.

"Just leave them on that pile with the rest of your dozen request" I said rolling my eyes.

Knowing Rosalie and what she would normally do, she put the pile of papers down on the stack then pulling out another thinking I couldn't see. Being used them I didn't bother argue at all. I grunted again seeing that I was typing what I was saying again.

Lunch came pretty quick as I started to work on the articles from Rosalie and Alice. Downstaris was the opposite from my little office I had on level Five. Jacob was-like always-playing with his new football while talking to Eric about his new phone or what sort. Lauren thinking no one was looking took one of the photos she had with Edward out from her wallet.

"Bella!" Mikes voice shouted across room as everyone chattered amongst themselves.

"Mike!" I moaked him copying the same reaction he had.

"Guess what, I got the job!" He said bowing like he just performed in a Shakespeare play.

"Thats greta, who you working for?" I asked taking the folder in his hands.

"Edward" He said not knowing that Edward was the guy in the elevator and my bosses son. Be-for I could reply Carlise Cullen int erupted.

"Mr Newton, this is Edward Cullen who you will be working with." He said gesturing towards Edward who had a shocked face, the same face with all of us while Carlise not knowing. Carlise findging the silence awkward and the glances we were shooting each other he spoke again.

"Hvae you guys meet before?" He asked looking at both men.

"Yes we have" Mike said faking a smile before extending a hand out towards Edward. Seeing Edwrad looking at the hand as if he was going to do something else with it took it and faked his smile too.

"Yes we indeed have" He said while they continued shaking. This caused Craslie to smile before talking.

"Thats great, i'll leave you guys to it, Oh Edwrad remember Esme wants to see you after work" He said before leavaing, leaving us and the silence to overpower anything else.

**Review please.**

**I wrote this staright after I posted the other. I know I know its a bit confussing but I will prominse I will edit and change some things if you guys think I should. Okay? Happy? This chapter is short..yes I know but I stopped it where it sounded like it needed to be. What do you guys think about my personal Lover? Any thoughts?anything at all?.**

**Luv I'm Not Funny**

**God Bless. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer doe**s!

_Something I noticed about myself was that, I asked a lot of questions...not towards others but towards me. The thing was that I have not managed to answer one of them or actually tried, or find what good I could get if I tried. My head moved its on way as I searched through the dozens of the people. My feet were the same with my head as I was making my way towards the restricted area. The pass in my hands felt more important then it did before"Ah excuse me, but this Is Restricted...."I quietly held the pass without any words exchanged. He slowly nodded while lifting the tape search continued as if I haven't left my thoughts at all. What was I going to say to him?I shook my head ignoring the workers who was moving about doing what ever they past and I felt the need to just give up and go back home. I sighed turning back to my home. This was no use...the man pitted me and that was it. The pass was something he gave because he thought I needed it. But the thing was I needed it for another reason....the reason was him and I didn't want to deny being the upset puppy that I was I was too busy looking towards the ground without noticing what I bumped into. "Sorry"I said looking to whom I apologized to. Looking straight back at me, was the deep green eyes I have been looking for staring back at me._

_Tittle: My Personal Lover_

_Chapter:4 Pg 40_

_Author: Isabella Marie Swan_

**Chapter Nine – Again?**

**Bella Swan**

Both faces were both glaring at each other while I felt like a little lamb between two hungry lions.

"Guess _we're _working together" Mike said raising his check upwards as if challenging him to a match of some sort.

"You mean, _your _working for me" Edward said raising his left eyebrow as if he was about to laugh any minute.

"Technically I'm working for your father" Mike said smirking. Before any of them could reply and continue there little talk back , they were cut of by the blond girl.

"Edward, Honey I've been waiting forever for you in the cafe bar..._Ew!_what are they doing here?" She said realising who her boyfriend was talking to.

"Work, what else?" Mike snapped back now glaring at Blondie. I sighed while rolling my eyes.

"Mike why don't you come with me to my office?" I asked. As if they didn't notice me there before they both turned now looking at me.

"Its right next to Edwards part of the office" I said now looking at both of them. There was a split second of silence before talking.

"Her office is next to yours?" The blond asked with disbelief. _Pah-lease! You don't have to be melodramatic about it!, _I screamed in my head.

"Tanya her office is a level lower then mine" Edward said now looking at me. I rolled my eyes seeing the typical jealous girlfriend standing next to her man, as they would say. Mike being the show stopper he was put his hand over my shoulder.

"I think you should show me to your office, baby" He said slurring the word before we walked of towards the elevator doors. I played along to the little stunt he just did until the doors slid shut.

"What the hell was that!" I asked pushing his arm way which was still on my shoulders.

"Did you see his face Bella?, the guy is pure jealous" Mike said laughing.

"Mike, now he thinks your my boyfriend" I said shaking my head. I'm not going to pretend some guy is my boyfriend so another guy gets jealous. No way....that's just too much trouble!

Mike heraing the distress in my voice stopped laughing before looking carefully towards my face.

"Bella listen, change the deal..."He said before I cut him off.

"WHAT YOU MEAN CHANGE THE DEAL!" I screamed and by the look of his face I was furious.

"Wow, don't kill me yet.." He said covering his ears.

"Mike be serious with me!" I said through my teeth feeling the quick temper I had coming up.

"Bella, just listen to what I have to say, okay?" Mike said looking at me. From here the doors opened as I lead him towards my little office. I sat on the chair getting my lap-top out.

"I'm listening" I said feeling betrayed at the moment of Mike backing out so quick after I got him what he wanted. I sighed looking at his anxious face. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Okay, since you got me the job- I nodded-in this place while why don't I repay you by hooking you up with Mr Lover boy" He said sitting on my desk.

"Mike, are you blind? He bloody has a girlfriend!" I said can't controlling my voice.

"Yeah I know that, but I can tell you like him and he likes.." He said before I cut him straight off.

"Don't say it, I don't want to get jinxed" I hissed putting my hands on my ears.

"I saw the way you looked at him, you still have a thing for him" He said raising one eyebrow up with a teasing smile on his took me a minute to figure what he meant before speaking.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked shaking my head.

"Easy, make him Jealous" He simply said while shrugging.

"Mike, I don't think that's a good idea" I said really not wanting any trouble to happen.

"So you agree with the hooking up thing, right?" He asked eyeing the papers on my desk.

"I never said.."I said

"Yeah but you said you think that wasn't a good idea..so that means you agree cause you want another idea" He said without stopping for a breath. I sighed shaking my head. Why bother at all to argue with someone so determine.

Mike knowing I was at my weak point said one word I have herd twice.

"Deal" He said just as Edward and Tanya walked in hand in hand.

Knowing what would happen next, Tanya said another rude comment before being trialled of by Edward to his office. I turned back to Mike still glaring at the spot Edward had been.

"Whats your problem with him?" I asked as he still glared at the epmty space.

"I don't like him" He said

"I I guessed that" I said shaking my head.

"Just a guy thing" He said waving him off.

......

After lunch Mike made his way towards Edwards office after our little deal. The sky was getting darker so I switched on my little mini lights on my desk. I finished another draft of on of the chapters while I moved next to Rosalie's article's. I left like always saying my goodbyes to everyone before I left. The air was cooler as I tucked myself more into my jacket. I decided to go buy dinner on the way home since I didn't have lunch. I quockly walked over the bridge and into a small Thai restrurant on the corner of Shakes street grabbing me a couple of food. As I walked out I hit something hard and cool.

"I'm so sorry..." I said before realising who is was.

Edward was picking the bags of food luckily nothing was spilled. I blushed, knowing I would as he gave me back the bag of Thai food.

"What you doing here?" He asked.

"Getting me dinner" I said raising the bags for him to see. He smiled as I said this which caused me to blush more.

"Do you want a ride home, Bella?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Its okay i'll walk home" I said looking down at my watch.

"Its getting cold and darker" He said now looking at the sky.

"Edward I can handle myself...i can walk home" I said acknowledging him I was okay. He looked at me before sighing.

"Okay what ever you say, just make sure you stick to the main roads....see you at work Bella" He said before walking of. I looked around not seeing the silver Volvo. I walked in a quick pace sticking to the main roads like he just said. My hands tightly gripped my jacket regretting not taking the offer. Before walking turning into my street a silver Volvo drove past really fast causing me to stop. Wait did he just drive- I stopped before making myself believe he was here all along. I laughed feeling paranoid, its not like he had the only silver Volvo. MI laughed at my silly reaction before walking into my small little home.

**Review and happy new year!**

**Mike Newton is not going to fall Bella but is a true friend.....at the moment. What you guys think? On both stories?Tell me what you have on your mind. Oh and I'm sorry for having many spelling mistakes I updated that chapter at two or three in the morning when I was drunk of sleep. This chap I hope will have less because its 12:39 am. Keeping telling me your thoughts :)**

**Luv I'm Not Funny**

**God Bless**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, ask Stephenie Meyer.**

_This was it, no not the ending though...this is where I do the talking explain why I behaved this way find out why he even cared at all. We both stared at each other me from the ground him towering above words his right hand extending towards myself . His hands were smooth then what it looked like. His big hands over lapped my small fragile ones in his. "Look ...i cam here to thank you for what you-" I said not looking at him while he cut me off with his left hand. "Its okay, obviously he was important to you" He shrugged smiling. I sighed to myself feeling guilty again. "I really didn't know him" I said causing him to raise his eyebrows. "He was my neighbour and..." I said once again the same officer cutting my words. "Chief,... Alecia is on the phone" He said before taking off again. He turned around giving me a apologetic look before talking. "Look i'll see you around okay, I have a important phone call" He said before walking away. I stood there watching him until I couldn't see him did I feel so upset and down?I realised the whole time we talked I never let go of his hand. But who was this Alecia?_

_Tittle:My Personal Lover_

_Chapter: 4 pg 45_

_Author: Isabella Marie Swan_

**My Bosses Son**

**Chapter Ten- Elevator Music**

**Bella Swan**

I layed in bed with only a sheet since I was burning from the heat. I stumbled all the way towards my window quickly opening it like my life depended on the cool breez. The cool air made its break into my room as I grabbed the wooden frame leaning my face outside the boundary of my house.

"Close you stupid eyes" I cursed myself still looking out the window. From here the cars looked like little ants with head lights on their eyes. My street was dead quite only the lights of the houses were on. Looking closely at the roads there was one head light slowing down as it neared by street. It stopped but then drove off.

"Some lost dude" I mumbled feeling myself getting sleepy until my vision was pitch black.

.......

This time my dream wasn't at work but in the train station. It was like any other busy day in Auckland. People walking around with their brief case or hand bag going home to their families or some sort. The trains running every half hour before another one arrived. I sat on the brown wooden seats easily smelling the hard timber and how new it was built. There next to me was Edward wearing a long grey coat with his blue. "Edward?" I asked looking if it was really him. His face turned around like in the movies where it goes to a slow motion and completely seeing someone else. But it was different because it was Edward. "Yes Bella?" He said smiling the smile he always did.....in my dreams. "Oh I was checking it was you" I said smiling back at him. He quietly laughed while shaking his head. "Silly girl" He said grabbing my hand. His cool fingers touched mine as soon a train stopped past us sending in a mass amount of wind.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as I was blinded with a bright light. Everything around disolved as I woke from the real like dream.

My body shook as I found myself panting. The window was open as the wind made the curtains float shaping where the wind was going. It took me another second to realise I was shaking. I quickly and carefully shut the window. Being paranoid I looked at the moving shadows of my oak tree as it moved mixing in together. But I could swear some of the shadows were human like with its body shape moving around. I shook my head cursing myself for the Thai food as I silently tucked my self to unconsciousness, and this time a peaceful sleep.

........

"Bella!" Jacob called as we both walked in the building taking out our Id cards and swiping in.

"Hay Jacob" I said smiling. "How you doing?" I asked as we both made our way to the elevators.

He sighed taking his hands out of his pockets, now folding it across his chest.

"Great,great...scored me a hot one yesterday" He said nodding his head, obviously very proud of himself.

"Really, what flavour, hope it didn't have too much chili source cause.." I said talking so much before Jacob cut me off with a disbelief look, more offended actually.

"Bella I wasn't talking about Hot-Dogs...i was talking about a girl" He said like it was the most stupidest thing ever.

"Oh, Jake I'm so so so very sorry I didn't know" I said hugging his left arm, because thats how far I can reach. Knowing he never takes anything serious he laughed hugging me back then ruffling my hair with his fist.

"Jake, you dog, I'm not your little brother!" I said taking both his arms and painfully bending it backwards.

"Ow!, what are some undercover man with a really high voice!" He said half whining.

"What did you just called me!" I said through my teeth. I then leaped on his back lightly strangling him with my arms.

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE!" He accused. We both struggled trying to kill the other not knowing the door opened as we both froze in our awkward positions.

"I think we should...ah stop now" Jacob said as I awkwardly hopped of. Without glancing at the person who walked in I peeked to see who it was. There standing with a manila folder in his hands was shit, now I look like some slut, who hopes on guys backs.

"Ah hello" I said as I nudged Jacob on the rib which caused him to sweek like a girl. Guess he was a women, secretly. Edward stood stiffly raising his eyebrows as the Elevator closed its doors. Another 5 seconds in the ride the door finally opened hoping I wouldn't be alone with Edward. Jacob knowing the atmosphere when he would leave slowly walking out with a teasing smile on his face before he spoke.

"See you around Bella!" He said before leaving. The doors closed leaving both of us alone. Just us and the crappy elevator music that was playing until Video killed the radio star came on.

"So who was that?" Edward asked looking at me.

"Oh what Jacob, hes my best family friend...since baby days" I said waving my hand while rolling my eyes.

"Oh, I can tell" He said laughing a little. I blushed having a mental image of me and Edward wrestling each other. The rest of the ride was dead silent which was another ten seconds before we separated our own ways.

........

Work was the same, but I never really got to talk to Mike, just a few words until Edward would call while Mike would stomp towards his office. Might as well live in his office. I thought to myself shaking my head. Poor Mike. Lunch time came as I agreed meeting Mike in the lunch bar. He was standing at the door looking at his wacth as I walked up to him.

"So are we goint o have lucnh or what?" I asked as he shushed me to be quite.

"Look Edward is going to walk in here in about-he said looking at his watch-two minutes" He said grabbing my hand. Before I could protest Mike grabbed me by the hand and lead me in. There sitting on the stall was a guy with messy bronze hair just like Edwards. I blushed as we got closer while Mike grabbed both my hands while looking deeply into my eyes.

"Look baby" He said sighing. I raised the eyebrows nit knowing what he was going at as he again shushed me with his finger.

"I have something to tell you" He said a bit too loud and obvious that he was speaking towards Edward not me.

"I can't do this anymore, I want to end it" He said looking really sad while half screaming it. Edward pretending he didn't hear it ruffled his hair while continuing to his lunch. Mike sighed in frustration continued.

"You are too good for me,I can't take it any more...your body is so sexy I can't look at it" He said like he was about to cry and then continued.

"I'm sick of you always telling the truth!, why can't you be abnormal and not love me too much!" He said leaning more towards into Edward. I froze blushing at all his words defiantly all lies even though he doesn' know. Was this his idea of hooking both Edward and I?

"I'm sorry Bella I can't take this anymore, you deserve some better....who loves you and has green eyes" He said as he put his hands on his forehead. With this I qutely punched his ribs for being so obvious that it got to the point that this was fake. Before we could finish Edward finally turned around making us move make to our little act.

"Um Excuse me can you guys go break up somewhere else, it feels like your shouting in my ears" Said the person who we thought was Edward. I quickly dragged Mike smacking him on the head as we got out.

"YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL IDIOT!" I screamed as we walked out the door.

"Hay I was trying to help you, jeez don't have to hit me you know" He said as we both glared at each other.

"Well you didn't have to be so Melodramatic about it" I said getting red. "Oh Bella your too good for me" I said acting as a young maiden talking to her hero.

"Shut up" He snapped while I carried on.

"Oh how much I love you Edward" I said fluttering my eyes as I continued to mock him. Mike suddenly stopped which caused me to ignore him as I turned back seeing Edward and Tanya standing right in front of us.

"Shit" I said frozen like Mike.

**Review**

**What did you girls think?Love or not so much love?Any way the time right now is 11:22 which is better because last time was 12:33 or something. I wrote this chapter in one day which may be rushed..... What do you think about Personal Lover. If you guys haven't noticed...My Personal Lover is linked to this story some how...hm mm?**

**Oh and can anyone spot the difference between last chapter and all my other nine chapters.**

**Clue: Every book has one.**

**Pretty please review**

**Luv I'm Not Funny**

**God Bless :)**


End file.
